There's Something About Her
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Wilbur Robinson ponders about his crush on a girl he just met earlier that day after she comforts him. This takes place during "Disaster!", which you may want to read first. One-shot


**Yeah, I've been kind of sick lately and I've been so busy with work and musical practice, so I haven't been updating "Trouble!" as much as I would like. However, I can give you a one-shot of when Wilbur actually thinks about Karena after his family turns him down, in Wilbur's point of view. This is set during "Disaster!" I hope you'll enjoy this! I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons."**

* * *

I couldn't hold the tears in my eyes anymore. My whole family abandoned me after they found out about Lewis, my father from the past, which he didn't know about yet. Even Carl left in anger, knowing that he was going to be shut down, and it was all my fault. I only stood and let the tears fall from my face onto the grass as the sun completed its eclipse and the moon continued to rise into the night sky. I felt a hand on my shoulder, thinking it was my mom, and I shoved it off. But after a short time, I heard my name, but it wasn't my mom. I turned around and I was face to face with the girl I had just met today: Karena Edwards.

When I first met her, I noticed her looks: long, brown hair flowing to her waist; green, kind eyes to match it; rose-colored lips; and she was the same height as I was with a slim figure. She was wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans along with white tennis shoes. That design would be from the past. But she revealed that she was indeed from the past, but not from this world either. She told me that the world I'm from was a movie in her world called "Meet the Robinsons", and I believed her after she told me her adventures in a television set. I did show her my room, and she seemed to love it. Karena told me she especially loved the view of the city; now if only she was actually in the city...

Anyway, I tried to sniff away the tears, but they just kept coming. Karena put both of her hands on my shoulders and asked me to explain my bad day. I told her about how I forgot to lock the garage door, leading to the Bowler Hat Guy stealing the time machine that I would personally use to time travel; how I broke into the time lab and "borrowed" the prototype time machine...after I kind of destroyed my dad's upgraded robot guardian; how I ruined the future on accident and found a volcanic city with robotic ants; how I defeated the ant queen and Emperor Stanley; and how I brought Lewis to my time and trying to fix the broken time machine.

Karena seemed to understand my story; she was the second person to know of this, the first being Carl, my robot friend. I just wish my parents would love me for me and not force me to be as smart as my dad is. I honestly could care less about my grades right now, even though I am graduating from junior high this year. I mentioned that my only talent was getting into trouble, and Karena gave me a look I would never forget; she had her eyebrow raised, and she looked as though she was going to slap me, but she didn't.

"Those are the words of a quitter," Karena said sternly. "You are Wilbur Robinson, one of a kind. You are so full of life, you always want an adventure, you don't give up, and you are calm when you're in a difficult situation."

"I don't even know if I even did the right thing when I grabbed the prototype time machine," I replied. Karena smiled at me, which was very shocking, considering I had just messed up big time. I was shocked at what she said next.

"You are actually very wise in my eyes. You have made mistakes, yes, but you learn from them and move on. That's what a wise person does. Your parents may not see you as wise and smart, but I believe you are quite wise and smart in your heart."

I shot up and looked at a smiling Karena. No one had ever told me that I was wise before...not in the way Karena said it anyway. She offered me a hug, and I just...ran into it. I wiped the rest of my tears away, and I smiled at her, looking into her green eyes for the first time. They were so beautiful, and they were so perfect with her hair and her personality.

"Don't you have a friend to catch up with?" Karena asked with a smirk, interrupting my thoughts. I realized that she was right; I had to find Lewis! I mouthed her a thank you and I ran off. As I went to find Lewis, I started thinking...there was something about Karena Edwards that no one I know has. Was I falling in love with her, even though she's a good four years older than I am? I shrugged off these questions to ponder about later as I went to find Lewis. But to my disbelief, Lewis grabbed the hand of the Bowler Hat Guy! The thief took off with Lewis into the city, and I thought about what to do next. I needed my best friend's help to get through this.


End file.
